


Troca de Bilhetes

by Nathysama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Cute Kids, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, Single Parents
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathysama/pseuds/Nathysama
Summary: Pai solteiro e ômega. Sugawara Koushi não imaginava que sua vida fosse mais do que trabalhar e cuidar do seu energético filho...Afinal, seu filhote poderia ocupar bastante parte do seu tempo! Mas, um bilhete misterioso abriu as portas para outras possibilidades. Um romance talvez?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	1. O primeiro bilhete

O bilhete caiu assim que abriu a lancheira do seu energético filho. De início Sugawara não sabia muito bem como reagir. Será que era outro "recadinho" dos professores pertinente ao seu filho? Se esse fosse o caso, esperava encontrar tal recado na agenda, como os tantos outros que ali se acumulavam. Será que eles estavam tentando outra tática? Ou a agenda já estava por demais lotada para mais recados?

Shoyo poderia ser uma criança meio difícil de lidar, no ponto de vista do padrão educacional tradicional. Ora, ele era uma criança energética, ficar sentado quietinho fazendo sua lição simplesmente não era possível! Ainda mais quando a lição se tratava de ficar repetindo a mesma coisa várias e várias vezes... E para piorar a situação havia a questão "ômega". Sim, Shoyo era ômega tal como o próprio Suga, logo a sociedade esperava um certo padrão de comportamento. Ômegas deveriam ser comportados, quietos e obedientes. Shoyo não se enquadrava em nenhuma dessas características... De fato, a escola até questionou o resultado do exame ABO o que obrigou a Sugawara a refazer mais de uma vez.

Ao final, ele sabia que muitos dos professores o culpavam pelo comportamento do filho... Sugawara era ômega, solteiro e que sustentava a própria casa, em outras palavras, ele era o representante de tudo que um ômega não deveria fazer como se tornar um adulto: engravidar, não casar, ser independente e trabalhar. Era quase como ele fosse o _bicho papão ômega_ das histórias infantis!

Suga não se arrependia de suas escolhas, talvez sentisse um pouco de preocupação de como suas escolhas poderiam afetar Shoyo, mas até agora eles estavam vivendo muito bem do jeito em que estavam, mesmo com o preconceito e as toneladas de "recadinhos" que recebia.

– Shoyo Sugawara, você saberia me dizer o que seria isso? – Indicou o bilhete para o seu filho que no momento estava pulando no sofá, gastando a energia em meio a pulos e cambalhotas.

– Ah! Isso? É um papel! – Disse ele todos sorridente – Eu sei como papeis são feitos, aprendi hoje na escola! Eu prestei atenção, papa! Aposto que podemos fazer papeis aqui em casa! Aí iriamos vender papeis e ficaríamos ricos!

– Não me diga... – Suga ergueu as sobrancelhas, sabia identificar muito bem quando o seu filho estava tentando mudar de assunto – Mas esse papel em particular tem algo escrito...

– Oh! – Shoyo continuava pulando – Mas para isso que servem os papeis, papa...Para escrever. Outras vezes para fazer aviãozinho ou barquinhos... E desenhos! Eu fiz desenhos muito legais hoje...Depois eu te mostro!

Suga desistiu, seu filhote não iria falar nada sobre o bilhete. Talvez não fosse algo importante, por isso resolveu ler.

_Meu filho empurrou o seu, peço perdão. Não irá ocorrer novamente – Daichi._

– Como é? – Franziu o cenho. Leu e releu o bilhete só para ter certeza de que tinha entendido a mensagem ali escrita.

– Shoyo! Alguém te empurrou na escola? – Questionou alarmado.

– Ahh... – O menino parou de pular e resmungou – Foi o Tobio.

– Oh. – Suga sentiu o canto de sua boca ensaiar um sorriso – O _Tobio_. Pensei que você estava tentando ser amigo dele...

– E eu estou tentando! – Choramingou Shoyo – Mas ele é tão chato, papa! Tipo, sempre fica fazendo uma cara braba.

E para demonstrar o que queria dizer o menino tentou imitar o referido colega de turma: colocou seus cabelos alaranjados para baixo e seus grandes olhos expressivos agora assumiram um mirada fulminante. Aquilo fez Sugawara gargalhar, não era possível que uma criança pudesse ter uma expressão tão azeda assim! Seu filho deveria estar exagerado.

– Mas... Mesmo ele sendo chato você ainda quer ser amigo dele?

– Bem... Ele joga vôlei! Tipo, ele é muuuuito bom! Tipo, _gwa_! _Bow_! _Swooh_! – Disse o menor, começando a dar pequenos pulinhos acompanhando os efeitos sonoros.

– Tipo gah, bum e suh? – Provocou, tentando imitar o "dialeto" do seu filho.

– Não! _gwa_! _Bow_! _Swooh_! – Insistiu Shoyo com seriedade, novamente Suga sentiu vontade de rir, mas se manteve igualmente sério em respeito ao seu filhote.

– Eu queria mesmo que ele fosse meu amigo...Tipo, mesmo _mesmo_. – Murmurou cabisbaixo. Suga sentiu seu coração apertar, seu filho era extremamente sociável, talvez a sua cabecinha não compreendesse como alguém era imune a suas tentativas de criar laços de amizade. Além disso havia a questão do vôlei. Shoyo adorava aquele esporte, mas na escola ninguém se interessava por tal atividade...Exceto Tobio, o misterioso novo aluno da escola.

– Talvez você esteja usando uma estratégia de aproximação errada.

– Estratégia? – Os olhos de Shoyo brilharam de interesse.

– Sim. Imagino que você ficou correndo atrás do Tobio o tempo todo, não é? Pedindo que ele jogue com você...Constantemente. – Isso era algo que seu filho era _bom_ , ser um perfeito _chiclete_! Alguns podem achar irritante, mas Suga sempre achou que essa característica era por demais fofa.

Shoyo assentiu com rapidez.

– Vamos tentar outra alternativa...Que tal compartilhar a sua comida com ele?

– Comida?

– Sim. – Piscou Suga sorridente – Uma forma de conquistar o seu _homem_ é pelo estomago?

– Seu homem? – Shoyo franziu o cenho, provavelmente não entendo o sentido da frase, ou melhor, não compreendendo o uso do termo "homem" para referir a Tobio, sendo que ele se tratava apenas de um menino.

– Er...Quero dizer, seu amigo! Isso que quis dizer! – Se corrigiu Suga, corando um pouco.

– Tobio será meu amigo se eu der comida para ele?

– Talvez, mas não será não qualquer comida. Vou fazer meu prato especial...

– Curry? – O menino começou a dar pulinhos de felicidade.

– Sim, curry!

– Yeah! CURRY! – Shoyo levantou os braços e deu o seu grito de guerra. Sugawara sorriu com o entusiasmo do seu filhote, esperava que o seu plano realmente desse certo.

* * *

Dois dias tinham se passado e Sugawara presumia pela falta de bilhetes além da alegria que seu filhote exibia que tudo tinha se resolvido. Alias, Shoyo tagarelava constantemente sobre esse Tobio o que só podia ser um bom indicativo que eles agora tinham se tornando amigos.

"Meu plano deu certo!" se parabenizou.

– Então, o Tobio jogou a bola tipo assim... Whoooo! E eu pulei e Buhh! – Explicava Shoyo com muito entusiasmo, enquanto falava fazia questão de dar pequenos saltos, o que dificultava o trabalho de Suga em tentar retirar a bolsa de seu filho, bem como a lancheira.

– Espera um minuto. – Notou que a lancheira estava estranhamente pesada. Quando a abriu se surpreendeu com a comida intocada e mais um bilhete – Shoyo... Você não comeu o seu lanche?

– Ah! O Tobio dividiu o lanche dele comigo! – Informou o menor – Comi lasanha! Acredita? LASANHA!

– Oh! Que chique... – Sorriu Suga, seu filho estava praticamente babando ao descrever o quão "queijoso" foi o seu lanche. Sugawara devia admitir derrota na competição culinária (não que fosse realmente uma competição!), afinal nunca fora bom fazendo massas, só o bom e velho _cup noodles_.

_Devo agradecer por ter feito comida para o meu filho, apesar de Tobio ter empurrado o seu... Como forma de compensação eu também resolvi alimentar os nossos filhotes. E aprofundar o lanço de amizade deles. Seria esse o seu plano? Se for acho que está dando certo e agora somos cumplice. – Daichi._

– Daichi... – Um sorriso estampou em seus lábios. Não sabia quem era aquele _pai_ , mas não podia negar que estava começando a gostar dele.

– Papa! Podemos jogar vôlei? – Pediu Shoyo já com a bola em mãos.

– Sim, mas só depois que você tomar um banho...

– Não! Banho não! – Dramatizou o menino correndo antes mesmo que Suga pudesse capturá-lo. 

– Ah! Os prazeres da paternidade... Pelo menos estou fazendo uma espécie de _workout_. Me mantendo em forma e tal... – Disse otimista enquanto corria atrás do seu filhote fujão. 


	2. Um bilhete especial

Um acordo foi feito, mesmo não sendo algo formal, com assinaturas e testemunhas, mas foi sim feito. Um acordo que envolvia alternância de quem seria responsável por fazer o lanche das crianças. Um dia Suga o outro dia o _misterioso_ Daichi. Um dia de comida tradicional japonesa e outro dia de comida italiana (pois o pai de Tobio parecia ser capaz de fazer somente isso!). Estavam vivendo um certo equilíbrio apesar de até o momento nunca ter encontrado pessoalmente o referido Daichi.

Seu trabalho o fazia chegar sempre atrasado para pegar o seu filho. Shoyo nunca reclamou de ser a última criança a ser pega, seu filho era maravilhoso desse jeito...As consequências era que Suga raramente interagia com os outros pais e sempre recebia um olhar crítico dos funcionários da escola. Na verdade, o ômega acreditava que isso poderia ser uma vantagem, já que imaginava que os outros parentes não gostariam de conhecê-lo.

"Será que Daichi se enquadraria nessa categoria de parentes preconceituosos?" questionou meio temoroso com a resposta que poderia receber. Ora, com o passar dos dias, era bem possível que os professores tenham fofocado sobre Sugawara para o pai de Tobio, mas nada mudou...Nenhum novo bilhete! Isso era um bom sinal.

Suga tentava não se preocupar tanto com isso, o mais importante era seu filho. Shoyo estava extasiado com o seu novo amigo e isso era o suficiente para deixar Sugawara igualmente feliz. E com esse pensamento positivo Suga seguia o caminho da escola a passos rápidos.

– Papa! Papa! – Os gritos de Shoyo eram ouvidos a distância. Suga podia ver o seu filhote tentando expiar pelo muro da escola, dando saltos e acenando loucamente.

O ômega sorriu, todo o cansaço do trabalho parecia se dissipar com a energia sempre vibrante de seu filho.

– E aí? Como foi a escola? – Perguntou assim que chegou na porta de entrada da escola primária.

Antes de responder, Shoyo correu para o seu papa e lançou sobre suas pernas. Suga quase caiu. _Quase_ , já que seu corpo já estava se adaptando as ações de sua criança.

– Foi super legal! Eu joguei com o Tobio! E ele gosta dos meus saltos!

– Oh! Que legal! Você realmente é um ótimo saltador, como um sapinho.

– Sapinho? – Os olhos de Shoyo brilhavam com a comparação. O menino começou a saltar imitando o anfíbio, até coaxando de forma fofa. Suga gargalhou, agora teria que levar um filho sapo para casa...

– Devia controlá-lo. – Comentou uma professora que acompanhava a cena com um olhar nada amigável – Deixa-lo agir desse jeito só irá causar mais problemas para ele. Um ômega deve ser quieto e não tão escandaloso.

– Não vejo nada de errado no modo como o meu filho está agindo. – Respondeu Suga, tentando não se sentir incomodado com a alfineta dada pela a docente.

– Vamos, Shoyo... – Segurou a mão do seu filhote e o guiou o mais rápido possível dali. Odiava ser julgado pelos outros. O que tinha de errado no seu filho? Não existia um comportamento inato ômega! E sim um padrão que era imposto as crianças desde a tenra idade... O padrão ditava como deviam se vestir, que brinquedos deviam ter, a cor que deviam usar e até mesmo como deviam agir. Suga já tinha sofrido com essa ditadura ABO, não iria permitir que seu filho sofresse a mesma limitação. Seu filhote não teria suas _asas cortadas_.

– Papa! Você viu a minha bola nova?

– Hã? – Sugawara se voltou para o seu filho, tinha saído tão apressado da escola e do olhar azedo da professora que nem notara a bola de vôlei que Shoyo tinha debaixo do braço.

– Essa bola de vôlei não é a sua... – Analisou agora com mais atenção. Tinha comprado uma bola laranja e aquela ali era branca.

– É...Tobio me deu a bola dele depois que os garotos malvados estouraram a minha. – Explicou Shoyo sorridente.

– Garotos malvados? Sua bola foi estourada? – Suga sentiu seu humor se alterar, uma fúria interna começou a crescer em seu interior.

– Aham. – Assentiu o menor, agora menos alegre.

– E por que eles fizeram isso?

– Por eu ser ômega... – Sussurrou Shoyo – Disseram que eu não podia jogar...Ômegas não devem participar de esportes por sermos fracos...

Suga se ajoelhou diante do seu filhote.

– Isso é mentira, muitos ômegas hoje em dia participam de esportes que antes eram dominados por alfas e betas. Eu mesmo participei da equipe de vôlei da minha escola. Esses garotos só estão com inveja!

Shoyo fungou, estava segurando o choro. O coração de Sugawara se comprimiu em seu peito. Será que era isso que a professora estava querendo dizer sobre o _jeito_ de Shoyo poderia causar problemas? Ao invés de informá-lo que seu filho estava sofrendo bullying, a professora preferiu criticar a vítima?

– Eu vou acabar com esses garotos... – Declarou, não importava se fosse contra lei ou se acabaria preso...Hoje Sugawara Koushi iria cometer um crime! Ninguém iria fazer seu filhote se sentir inferior!

– Hum... Não se preocupe papa...O papai do Tobio já _acabou_ com os garotos.

– Acabou? – Questionou franzindo o cenho.

– Ah! Ele me pediu para te entregar isso! – Shoyo vasculhou os bolsos de seu casaco até retirar um bilhete todo amassado – Quase esqueci!

Suga pegou o bilhete e começou a ler.

_Um pequeno incidente ocorreu hoje na escola. Não se preocupe, eu já resolvi o problema. Os garotos irão ser castigados e serão suspensos por alguns dias da escola. Fiz questão de garantir isso! Infelizmente, a bola de Shoyo não pode ser consertada. Tobio deu a bola dele para o Shoyo, espero que você aceite esse presente. Seu filho é maravilhoso e um razoável jogador de vôlei (segundo a opinião de meu filho), não deixe que a sociedade o limite._

_Abraços,_

_Daichi._

– Oh... – Agora era a vez de Suga segurar o choro. Sentimentos conflitantes surgiam. Sentia raiva e frustração por não estar ao lado do seu filho quando o evento ocorreu, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia alívio e contentamento por alguém ter intervindo. Ter se importando. Daichi era não era como os outros pais preconceituosos...Isso só fez com que a sensação de contentamento aumentasse. Seu coração até acelerou.

– Papa...Você está triste?– Shoyo perguntou, com preocupação.

– Não... Não estou. – Sorriu, limpando com rapidez uma lágrima solitária de sua bochecha – Na verdade estou muito feliz, tão feliz que acho que hoje deveríamos comemorar! O que me diz de pizza como jantar?

– PIZZA! – Gritou Shoyo, assustando algumas pessoas que andavam na rua.

– Oh? Você não quer?

– Eu quero! Quero sim! – Suga temeu pela a integridade do pescoço do seu filho, afinal Shoyo balançava a cabeça em sinal de afirmação com tamanho ímpeto que devia machucar algum músculo.

– Perfeito! – Disse oferecendo a mão que logo foi aceita por Shoyo.

– Ah...Mais uma coisa...

– Humm? O que foi papa?

– Como era o papai do Tobio? – Perguntou tentando conter a sua curiosidade. Na verdade, tentou fingir que se tratava de uma pergunta casual, apesar de seu coração quase parecer saltar de seu peito. Seu estomago também insistia em também declarar sua satisfação, albergando milhões de borboletas em seu interior.

"Droga..." resmungou, não era idiota para não entender os sinais que o seu corpo demonstrava. Mas, por enquanto, tentou ignorar tais sentimentos.

– Ele era grande! – informou Shoyo.

– Ora, não diga... – Suga tentou não parecer decepcionado. Quem não era grande perto do seu filhote?

– E ele é tipo... _Gwa_! _Bow_! _Swooh_! – Insistiu o menor, dando pequenos saltos de entusiasmo – Bem fortão! Ele tem braços fortões!

Ser fortão era uma boa qualidade, imaginava Sugawara.

– Humm... Ele era bonito?

– Bonito? – Shoyo mirou o seu papa, confuso.

– Esquece que perguntei isso!

– Papa...Seu rosto...Ele tá meio vermelho!

– Ah... Er... É o frio! Hoje está bastante frio, sabe? – riu nervoso, era melhor e mais seguro mudar de assunto. Pensaria em uma maneira de agradecer Daichi, sem parecer que estava tendo uma paixonite boba! 


	3. O bilhete secreto

Quando recebeu o telefonema em seu trabalho, Sugawara estranhou. Normalmente a escola evitava contatá-lo desta forma, preferindo usar a tática de recadinhos na agenda. Por isso, Suga atendeu o telefone com receio...Alguma coisa muito séria deve ter ocorrido.

– Venha a escola. – Informou a diretora em um tom ríspido, não era um pedido e sim um comando.

– Oi? E por quê? Ocorreu algo?

– Seu filho e outro menino alfa quebraram uma das vidraças da escola. Obviamente o seu filho deve ter influenciado o alfa, incitando de alguma forma. Afinal, sabemos como é o efeito dos ômegas nos alfas. Por isso temos uma turma só para ômegas, algo que você negou de colocar a sua criança.

– Espera...Espera um pouco. – Suga tentava decifrar as informações lançadas sobre ele como uma metralhadora – Você está acusando o meu filho? Pelo fato dele ser um ômega...Que ele, de alguma forma misteriosa, desperte o _pior_ nos alfas a sua volta? E com esse poder ômega ele fez o alfa quebrar a janela? Mesmo que isso fosse verdade... Para que isso ocorresse era necessário que Shoyo produzisse ferormônios e isso só irá ocorrer na puberdade! Meu filho tem apenas 6 anos de idade!

– Bem, não devemos esquecer o _modo_ como o seu filho está sendo criado. Um ambiente nada saudável para um ômega em desenvolvimento. Sem um pai alfa ou beta para limitar suas más tendências, tendo um pai ômega que... – Ela não continuou, mas Suga era bastante esperto para preencher com palavras o que não fora dito – Bem, isso não importa agora... O que realmente importa é saber quem irá pagar pelo prejuízo resultado das ações de _seu filho_.

Suga teve muita dificuldade de conter a sua fúria. Queria proferir uma longa lista de palavrões para aquela diretora ordinária, mas tinha que se controlar. Fora muito difícil conseguir matricular Shoyo em uma escola, afinal, algumas dessas instituições de ensino só permitiam a matrícula de um ômega através de uma assinatura do pai alfa ou beta, o pai ômega era um ser praticamente invisível e destituído de responsabilidade _paternal_. Isso não era algo previsto em lei, mas era um senso comum disseminado na sociedade... _Ômegas não podem ser o pilar familiar. Todo ômega precisa de alguém para protegê-lo e ditar a sua vida. O filho de um ômega é de responsabilidade do seu pai beta/alfa, pois o ômega não tem responsabilidade emocional para tomar as decisões pertinentes a criação do filho. E se esse filho é um ômega? Pior ainda._ Um ômega como pai solteiro? Era errado e não-natural. As escolas não aceitavam e quando aceitam era seguidas com várias restrições. Suga se recordava que teve que buscar um alfa para assinar a requisição de matrícula de Shoyo, um alfa que seria como um "tutor responsável pela família". Ainda bem que Ryunosuke Tanaka, seu amigo da época de escola, se ofereceu para assumir a tal posição.

Além do problema pertinente a matrícula, havia a questão da localização da escola. Não iria encontrar outra escola que era tanto perto de seu local de trabalho quanto de sua residência. Se já era difícil equilibrar a sua jornada de trabalho com a vida escolar de Shoyo, imaginava o quanto pior seria caso tivesse que escolher uma escola distante...

Por isso, teve engolir seu orgulho e sua raiva. Tinha que aguentar essas humilhações, por seu filho. Esse era o sacrifício que faria para o bem estar de seu adorado filhote.

– Eu já irei aí. – Falou rangendo os dentes e desligando o telefone antes que a diretora soltasse mais veneno.

Soltando um grande suspiro, tentou arrumar forças para enfrentar aquela crise.

"Espera...Shoyo não quebrou aquela vidraça sozinho!" recordou. A outra criança, a que seria alfa...Será que era o Tobio? Se fosse, isso significava que Daichi também seria chamado. O que também significava que aquela seria a primeira vez que encontraria, pessoalmente. Pelo visto, aquela possibilidade foi o tipo de energia que Suga necessitava para incita-lo a ir a escola.

– Que belo primeiro encontro... – Resmungou enquanto pegava o seu casaco, mesmo não sendo o melhor dos cenários, não pode negar que estava ansioso em encontrar o Daichi.

* * *

– Papa... – Shoyo o recebeu na entrada da escola, todo choroso – Me desculpa! Foi sem querer!

O menino afundou o rosto úmido nas pernas do pai, chorando de forma copiosa.

– Shhh... Está tudo bem. – Tentou acalmar a sua criança. Mas sua atenção foi desviada por um puxar na manga do seu casaco. Suga notou que outra criança estava ali.

– A culpa foi minha. – O menino falou. Suga tentou entender como uma criança tão nova detinha um olhar tão sério, ainda mais quando lágrimas também rolavam em sua face infantil – Eu devia saber que o Shoyo não iria alcançar a bola...Ele pode saltar alto, mas não _tão alto_.

– Eu posso saltar mais alto! Só preciso treinar mais! – Respondeu Shoyo, antes mesmo que Suga pudesse responder.

– Treinar _muuuuuuito_ mais. – Corrigiu o menino.

– Tobio, seu chato!

– Shoyo bocó!

– Oh...Você é o famoso Tobio. – Interpôs Suga, evitando que as crianças continuassem a brigar, pelo menos não estavam mais chorando – Eu sou o papa do Shoyo...

Tobio assentiu.

– Eu sei...Você é que faz o curry gostoso. – Os olhos do pequeno alfa brilharam ao mencionar a comida.

Sugawara riu.

– Esse sou eu.

– Desculpe. – Sussurrou Tobio – Shoyo se meteu em encrenca por minha causa...

– Ei. Não diga isso...Vocês só estavam brincando, não é mesmo? Acidentes assim acontecem! Vocês só têm que tomar cuidado na próxima vez. – Tranquilizou Suga, mas o alfa ainda parecia tomado pela culpa. Mal sabia ele que a diretora colocara toda a culpa do incidente em Shoyo...

– Meu papa foi levantador! Ele podia te ajudar e melhorar, sabe? Afinal, as vezes você lança umas bolas difíceis de pegar. – Comentou Shoyo.

– Levantador? – Se olhos de Tobio tinham brilhado antes devido a menção de comida, agora pareciam dois sois cintilantes.

– S-sim. – Respondeu, se sentindo um pouco embaraçado. Suas habilidades não deviam ser superestimadas, era um jogador razoável e nada especial. O que poderia ensinar?

– Vamos jogar vôlei – Pediu Tobio.

– Isso! – Concordou Shoyo.

– Er...

– Vocês dois estão esquecendo algo importante. Uma vidraça quebrada e uma bola furada. Como irão jogar? Na verdade, a verdadeira questão é se _vocês deveriam jogar logo depois da confusão que arrumaram_! – Alguém lembrou. Suga engoliu em seco ao ver o homem que se aproximava. A primeira coisa que notou foi o fato dele ser forte. Sim, podia delinear a musculatura por baixo da camisa escura que outro usava. Sua pele morena, cabelos castanhos e olhos de igual coloração pareciam combinar bastante entre si, dando um equilíbrio e uma aparência de _diamante bruto_ ao alfa. Sim, definitivamente era um alfa. Suga sentiu seu corpo vibrar com a presença do outro adulto.

"Droga...Ele é mais atraente do que tinha imaginado!" praguejou internamente.

– Você deve ser o Koushi Sugawara, não é mesmo? – Sorriu oferecendo a mão para Suga que nada fez. Apenas ficou encarando o alfa.

–Er...Sou o Sawamura Daichi. Pai de Tobio. – Continuou ainda sem receber uma reação de Suga. Na verdade, ele tinha provocado sim uma reação...

– Papa... Seu rosto está vermelho de novo. – Sussurrou Shoyo dando um leve puxão no casaco do pai – Mas hoje o tempo nem está frio...

– AH! – Exclamou Suga, sobressaltando as crianças e adulto – E-eu sou sim o Koushi Sugawara! Oi! Prazer! Er...Gostaria de provar a sua lasanha! Digo...Não! Digo, sim! Eu nem devia estar falando disso agora! Desculpe!

Daichi virou o rosto para o lado, mas Suga podia ver que o alfa estava disfarçando a risada. Isso só fez com que o ômega mais velho sentisse uma incrível vontade de cavar um buraco abaixo de si e se enterrar.

– Ele é um levantador, papai. – Tobio confidenciou para o seu progenitor.

– Ora, sério? Que interessante, fui atacante de ponta, apesar de atuar mais na defesa do que na ofensiva. – explicou todo sorridente, Suga não pode evitar, devolveu o sorriso com facilidade.

– Então, somos ambos ex-jogadores de vôlei com crianças fanáticas pelo o esporte? Que coincidência, não? – Suga sentiu que aquele questionamento parecia mais um flerte do que uma pergunta de fato. Era como se estivesse usando aquelas cantadas toscas de "você vem sempre aqui?" ou algo "Temos tantas coisas em comum, não é mesmo?". Não fora algo intencional!

– Coincidência? Talvez seja o destino. – Piscou Daichi. Aquilo foi um ataque direto ao coração de Suga. E o sorriso que Daichi ofereceu em seguida, um sorriso nada cordial e bastante libidinoso foi o golpe final!

Suga iria desfalecer. E no local de sua "morte" uma lápide seria erguida, nela estaria escrito "Aqui Jaz Koushi Sugawara, amável pai, morto pelo _crush_ ".

– Ah! Vocês dois chegaram. – O momento fora interrompido com a aproximação da diretora – Sinto muito por ter vindo aqui, senhor alfa Daichi, tendo que interromper seu trabalho e tudo mais... Mas o assunto logo será resolvido, o ômega Sugawara irá arcar com todas as despesas.

– Oi? – Se Suga antes estava meio bobão com toda a situação, agora despertou como tivesse recebido um banho de água fria – Como assim? Eu acho que ouvi errado...Você está dizendo que eu terei que pagar tudo?

A diretora lançou um olhar fulminante para Suga, como se ele tivesse errado só por questionar a resolução final sentenciada pela a velha gestora.

– Exatamente. O senhor alfa deve concordar que...

– Eu não concordo. – Cortou Daichi – Foi Tobio quem quebrou a vidraça, deveria ser eu a arcar com o prejuízo...

– Isso também não! – Interveio Suga – Ora, nossos dois filhos é que são culpados. Os dois estavam jogando. Não quero que a culpa recaia unicamente no Tobio!

Shoyo assentiu com rapidez e Tobio deu um tímido sorriso.

– Ômega! Ponha-se em seu lugar! Como ousa interromper um alfa... – Começou a dizer a diretora.

– Hum, você está certo, senhor Sugawara. – Admitiu Daichi coçando queixo, ignorando a gestora – O que sugere?

– Metade. Cada um paga uma parte.

– Parece justo. E os dois meninos estarão de castigo. O que acha?

– _Parece justo_. – Concordou Suga dando um sorriso e imitando a voz do alfa em provocação. Como resposta o alfa gargalhou.

A diretora os observou, claramente abismada. Não devia estar acostumada a ver um alfa ouvindo sugestões e muito menos aceitando elas. Ainda mais quando essas mesmas sugestões foram ditadas por um ômega.

– Bem, pelo visto está tudo resolvido, não é mesmo? – Declarou o alfa.

A diretora assentiu, hesitante. Suga apreciava o momento, degustando da expressão de seu algoz diante da situação. Era obvio que a mulher não esperava aquele tipo de resolução. Daichi não seguia o que se esperava do estereótipo de um alfa, tal como um Suga.

"Realmente não era uma coincidência...Só devia ser o destino" considerou Sugawara.

* * *

Quando chegou em casa, Suga se jogou no sofá. Estava exausto com todas as emoções que vivenciara. Seu coração ainda batia fortemente em seu peito. Será que deveria ir ao hospital caso esses batimentos não voltassem ao normal? E qual seria o diagnóstico? Paixonite aguda?

– Papa! – Shoyo saltou sobre o pai, se deitando sobre o mesmo no sofá – Hoje foi divertido.

– Divertido? Quebrar a vidraça foi divertido?

O menor fez biquinho, mas logo sorriu.

– Mas você não parece brabo, então...

– Posso não está brabo, mas não vou fazer vista grossa _mocinho_. Ainda está de castigo.

O biquinho retornou aos lábios de Shoyo. Suga teve que se esforçar para manter o papel de _papa sério_ diante daquela fofura.

– Mas acho que o dia foi meio que divertido... – Admitiu por fim, Shoyo voltou a sorrir aninhando nos braços do seu papa que o abraçou com carinho.

Mais tarde, quando estava se preparando para dormir, Suga reparou que havia um bilhete enfiando em um dos bolsos de seu casaco. Como aquele bilhete foi parar ali? Não tinha menor ideia...Depois da reunião com a diretora e o pagamento da vidraça, tinha se despedido de Daichi com rapidez. Culpava a covardia que o acometeu subitamente. A vergonha de toda aquela situação fez despertar um tolo instinto de fugir e assim o fez.

– É um bilhete do Daichi... – Agora já reconhecia a caligrafia do outro pai. Seu coração começou a bater forte (de novo!) conforme lia.

_Me recordo que você disse que desejava provar a minha lasanha. Acho que posso realizar o seu desejo. Venha almoçar conosco nesse fim de semana. Eu e Tobio ficaremos muito felizes com a presença de vocês._

Atrás do bilhete havia um número de celular.

– Oh! Céus... Acho que tenho um encontro. – Sussurrou, como se ele falasse mais alto talvez quebrasse o encanto do momento.

– Encontro? – questionou Shoyo na porta de entrada do quarto. O menino estava de pijamas de dinossauro e segurava uma escova de entes em sua mão – Encontro com o que?

– Com quem. – Corrigiu Suga indo abraçar o seu filho que aceitou a ação todo confuso – O que acha de visitar o Tobio nesse fim de semana?

Shoyo soltou um gritinho de felicidade, gritinho esse que foi compartilhado por seu papa. 


	4. Sem bilhetes

Suga não estava nervoso. Definitivamente não iria admitir isso. Não se sentia inseguro com toda essa história de encontro. Não estava enferrujado. Já fazia 6 anos desde a última vez que tivera um relacionamento, mas isso não significava que tinha esquecido do _básico_.

– Papa... Quanto tempo você vai ficar olhando para essas roupas? – Quis saber Shoyo, mirando o seu pai com irritação – Iremos nos atrasar!

– Eu só estou escolhendo que roupa devo vestir...

– Você disse isso de manhã e agora já é quase hora do almoço! Quero comer lasanha! – Reclamou a criança, batendo os pés no chão e saindo do quarto, abandonando o seu progenitor e sua pilha de roupas a serem escolhidas.

– Ele está certo, sabe? – Uma voz opinou, voz essa advindo do celular de Sugawara que estava estrategicamente posicionado sobre a cabeceira da cama. Se podia ver na tela o rosto de um jovem de cabelos curtos castanhos e olhos de igual coloração. Havia um sorriso provocador expresso em seus lábios, como se ele tivesse se divertido com toda aquela situação...O que de fato ele deveria estar.

– Yaku, você deveria me ajudar... – Resmungou Suga ao melhor amigo.

– E eu estou ajudando fazendo uma crítica construtiva. Meu querido afilhado está certo: você está passando demasiado tempo na escolha do modelito ideal. E sejamos francos, Suga-san, para quê gastar tanto tempo em algo que...Bem...Será descartado? Quando você e seu alfa estiverem "entretidos", as roupas serão mais um obstáculo do que um acessório a ser levado em consideração.

– Yaku! Eu e Daichi...Não iremos... – Hesitou, sabia que seu rosto devia estar todo vermelho e Yaku deveria estar vendo.

"Eu não devia ter optado pela vídeo-chamada! Eu devia ter apenas ligado! Ou melhor, nem ter feito isso!".

– Não irão _ainda_. – Corrigiu Yaku com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios.

– Ou talvez não iremos _nunca_! Digo, talvez toda essa história de almoço seja apenas _isso_ um simples almoço. Uma confraternização entre pais...

– Pais solteiros que trocaram bilhetinhos românticos por mais de um mês? Já imagino o tipo de _confraternização_ que esse tal de Daichi está planejando...

– Yaku!

– O que? Estou mentindo?

Suga soltou um longo suspiro.

– Eu não quero criar expectativas, sabe? Não costumo ser o tipo de _cara_ que se apega a ilusões... Não posso fechar os olhos para o fato de eu ser o que sou.

– Um ômega sexy cheio de amor para dar?

Suga teve que rir daquela descrição.

– Não...Um ômega pai solteiro... Normalmente esse simples fato já é o suficiente para assustar qualquer alfa interessado.

– Suga-san, você que eu vá aí te sacudir e te dar um soco na cara?

Sugawara sabia muito bem que aquilo não era uma ameaça vazia. Morisuke Yaku poderia fazer exatamente isso. Seu melhor amigo podia ser baixinho, mas o que lhe faltava em altura ele compensava em sua forte personalidade. Yaku estava pronto para enfrentar qualquer obstáculo. 

– Não use sua paternidade como uma desvantagem! Na verdade, devia ser um filtro! Só alguém que realmente vale pena investir continua mostrando interesse... Aqueles covardes que fogem com simples menção de um filhote são indivíduos irresponsáveis e canalhas. Inferiores a insetos e que devem ser esmagados.

Suga sorriu, Yaku estava correto, sabia disso. Contudo, a insegurança ainda o fazia fraquejar diante da possibilidade de ser desprezado.

"Estou deixando que _eles_ vençam!" pensou irritado consigo mesmo. E quem seria _eles_? Todos aqueles que sempre o fizeram se sentir inferior e incapaz. Estivera tanto tempo lutando para mostrar que _eles_ estavam errados e agora estou compactuando com suas ideias?

– Você tem razão, Yaku.

– Suga-san, quando você irá aprender? Eu sempre tenho razão!

– Eu devo concordar nessa parte. – Uma nova voz se fez ouvir no celular, Suga logo viu a imagem na tela do seu celular se alterar, na verdade parecia que o aparelho estava sendo elevado para o alto...Bem para acima...Só então uma face apareceu.

– Bom dia, Lev. – Sorriu Suga para o alfa.

– Bom dia quase tarde, Suga. Eu vim aqui saber _quem_ era o responsável por roubar a atenção do meu _pequeno_ ômega...

– Pequeno é a mãe! – Yaku reclamou – Me devolva o celular, Lev!

– Se quer tanto isso, por que não vêm _aqui_ pegar?

Suga podia não ver o seu amigo, mas sua mente não demorou para imaginar a expressão raivosa que o ômega deveria estar fazendo. Enquanto Yaku tinha um 1,66 de altura, seu namorado Lev Haiba tinha impressionantes _dois metros_. Na verdade, era até um pouco mais do que isso, Suga sempre esquecia de decorar as casas decimais, afinal o fato de alguém chegar aos dois metros já era bastante espantoso.

– Ouch! – Exclamou Lev, a imagem de sua face desapareceu. Por um instante Suga pensou que o celular deve ter caído no chão.

– Tio Lev? – Shoyo, que havia retornado ao escutar o som da voz de um dos seus "tios" preferidos, perguntou ao celular que agora exibia uma imagem turva e sem foco – Onde ele está?

– Er... – Suga não sabia muito bem como responder, só esperava que seu amigo ômega não tivesse assassinado o alfa.

– Aonde estávamos? – Yaku tinha retornado, sua face exibia um semblante satisfeito. Ao fundo se podia ouvir os resmungos de Lev.

– Eu não acredito que você chutou bem _ali..._ Yaku, pensei que você me amava! Que iriamos ter filhotes juntos! Ahhhh...Acho que agora estou impotente. O pequeno Lev está lesionado! Ele não está respondendo! Yaku...Será que ele morreu? Você bem que poderia fazer respiração boca-boca nele ...Ouch! AH! Yaku! Pare de me bater!

– Tio Lev está dodói? – Inqueriu preocupado Shoyo.

– Ele é só um bebê chorão. – Tranquilizou Yaku ainda portando uma expressão satisfeita– Tão alto e tão bobo. Uma coisa você deve aprender, meu bom e querido afilhado...Quanto maior o alfa, maior será a queda, basta saber acertar o seu ponto fraco com precisão. E acertar de novo e de novo...

– Hã? – Shoyo franziu a testa, sem entender a _lição de vida_ ensinada por seu tio Yaku.

Suga gargalhou, em meio daquela confusão finalmente escolhera que roupa iria usar. Não era nada especial, até bastante esportiva. Realmente fora um tolo por perder tanto tempo naquela tarefa.

Falando em tempo...

– Ai droga! Estamos atrasados! – Exclamou ao ver a hora no visor do seu celular – Yaku tenho que desligar...Estou super atrasado! Shoyo vá colocar os sapatos!

– Boa sorte em seu encontro. Depois me conte como o alfa ficou babando em seus pés!

– Suga vai ter um encontro? – Inqueriu Lev ao fundo – Suga, quem é o cara? Ele gosta do _meu sobrinho_? Se ele não gostar do Shoyo ele deve ser um tremendo de um bost...

– Shhh! Lev! Shoyo pode estar ouvindo!

Suga nem respondeu aos amigos, desligou o celular enquanto se vestia o mais rápido que conseguia.

* * *

– A lasanha estava ótima... – Comentou Suga depois de _devorar_ o almoço oferecido por Daichi. Em meio ao seu nervosismo tinha esquecido até de tomar o café da manhã. Além disso, chegara todo suado e ofegante a casa do alfa, todas as calorias foram gastas na tentativa de não chegar _tão atrasado_ ao _encontro_. Logo, a lasanha foi recebida como uma dádiva a sanar seu estomago que roncava de forma nada educada.

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Sorriu Daichi oferecendo uma taça de vinho ao ômega, algo que Suga aceitou de bom grado – Na próxima vez posso oferecer uma macarronada com almondegas...

– Próxima vez? O que faz pensar que terá uma próxima vez?

Daichi paralisou, a sua própria taça de vinho a poucos centímetros de seus lábios. O vinho tinto vertia e sujava as suas calças jeans.

– E-eu pensei... Que eu...Você...

– O próximo encontro será na _minha casa_ , será a sua vez de provar o meu curry versão japonesa. Não pense que só você tem habilidades culinárias, meu caro. Eu também posso te impressionar – Completou Suga adorando observar como a tensão se esvaia da fisionomia do alfa.

– Oh! S-sim! Eu adoraria... E você já me impressiona e muito, Sugawara.– disse Daichi, só então notou a sujeira que tinha feito em si mesmo o que meio pode ter dado alguns pontos negativos ao seu flerte anterior – Oh! Merda...

– Ihhh! O pai do Tobio falou uma palavra feia! Vai ficar de castigo! – Cantarolou Shoyo aparecendo por trás do sofá.

– Papai... – Tobio, que acompanhava o energético amigo, lançou um olhar que claramente demonstrava decepção quanto atitude do seu progenitor.

– Desculpe. – Tentou manter a compostura, falhando indubitavelmente – Eu pensei que vocês dois estavam jogando vôlei.

– E estávamos, mas... Sabe o que seria legal? Que todos jogássemos vôlei...Juntos! – Sugeriu Shoyo.

– Humm... – Tobio assentiu, seus olhos brilhando de excitação.

– Bem... – Daichi lançou um olhar de dúvida para Suga.

– Eu adoraria jogar! Só assim irei saber o quão _bom_ você deve ser _na quadra_ , Daichi. – Piscou divertido, deixando a sua taça em cima da mesa.

– Eu sou bom. – Disse o alfa meio competitivo.

– Sério? Pois saiba que eu também sou muito bom...Como levantador, sou extremamente habilidoso com as minhas mãos – Informou.

Daichi, que havia decidido beber o resto do vinho de sua taça, se engasgou e começou a tossir de forma descontrolada. Suga gargalhou, adorando o efeito que detinha sobre o alfa.

– Sugawara... Você é um tremendo de um provocador. – Concluiu Daichi lançando um olhar que não parecia expressar irritação e sim o total oposto. Um olhar que fez as pernas de Suga tremerem e seu coração acelerar. Pelo visto, Daichi também exercia sua influência sobre o ômega.

– Posso até ser... Isso te assusta de alguma forma, senhor alfa?

Daichi rosnou. Sim, alfas tinha essa habilidade meio animalesca de _rosnar_. Tal ação poderia significar muitas coisas, desde fúria a... _Excitação_.

– Papai? Você está brabo? – Tobio perguntou, meio surpreso.

– Não. Estou _animado_. É isso. – Respondeu dando um sorriso nada casto para Suga – Animado para _jogar_ contra o senhor Sugawara e provar o quão _bom_ posso ser. O que acha de ser do meu time, Tobio?

– Sim! – Assentiu o menino.

– Pai, vamos mostrar para eles que somos tipo _gwa_! _Bow_! _Swooh_! – Shoyo tinha começando dar pulinhos de animação.

– _Gwa_! _Bow_! _Swooh_! – Seu filho não podia estar mais certo na colocação das _palavras_ – E Daichi?

– Sim?

– Meus _amigos_ me chamam de Suga, acho melhor você começar a me chamar assim, certo?

– Como você quiser... _Suga._ – Falou isso emitindo um novo rosnado.

– Vocês vão jogar ou não? – Insistiu Shoyo arrastando o pai consigo.

– Papai, para de ficar rosnando...Não é educado. – Criticou Tobio também arrastando o pai.

O momento de flertes teria que ser interrompido, agora deviam se dedicar ao vôlei.


	5. Troca de bilhetes

Aquele já era o terceiro encontro, segundo os cálculos de Sugawara. Desta vez, resolveram escolher um espaço neutro, a praia, já que os _encontros_ anteriores tinham ocorrido na casa de ambos os pais. Suga ainda se recorda de como Daichi devorou o seu curry, pedindo por mais chegando ao ponto de raspar a panela. E ele não estava sozinho, Tobio competiu com o pai pelos os últimos vestígios do alimento. Também não podia esquecer das partidas de vôlei, a primeira ocorreu na casa de Daichi e a segunda na de Suga, até o momento estavam empatados. Por enquanto, pois Suga ainda pretendia _acabar_ com Daichi na próxima partida...

Mas o que realmente incomodava Suga era o fato de não estarem avançando muito no quesito romance. Flertes ocorriam ali e acolá. Toque de mãos, provocações e troca de olhares. Contudo, se limitava a isso.

Talvez os anos de celibato o tenham deixado ansioso. Não precisa acelerar as coisas...Devia degustar o momento e...

"Droga...Quem estou querendo enganar? O que desejo degustar é os lábios dele! Isso sim!" pensou estarrecido.

"O que me tornei? Um adolescente com os hormônios e desejos a flor da pele? Tenho que me controlar".

– Papa, você está fazendo caras estranhas! Tipo, são caretas! – Falou Shoyo apontando para a face do pai.

– Estou é? – Riu Suga – Talvez eu esteja me transformando em um monstro.

– Monstro? – Os olhinhos de Shoyo se iluminaram.

– Sim. Já consigo sentir a transformação! Acho que estou começando a ter vontade de comer criancinhas....Ahhh! – Fingiu rugir e Shoyo deu um gritinho mais de alegria do que de susto. E a perseguição começou. Suga correu atrás do seu filhote pelas dunas de areia, não demorando em capturá-lo.

– Agora é o momento de comer, _itadakimasu_! – Começou a beijar o seu filho enquanto fazia cócegas, arrancando risadas eufóricas do menor.

– Oh! Que pena... Se você devorar o Shoyo, isso significa que teremos que jogar fora o sorvete que compramos para ele. – Informou Daichi se aproximando com as mãos ocupadas com os sorvestes. Tobio também detinha as mãos ocupadas e observava um dos sorvetes com obvia gula.

– Eu posso comer o sorvete do Shoyo. – Declarou Tobio.

– Não! Papa! Me coloque no chão! Eu tenho que comer o meu sorvete! – Disse o menino, com desespero.

Suga riu liberando o seu filhote que rapidamente correu para "salvar" a sua guloseima gelada das garras do faminto alfa-mirim.

– Imagino que esteja satisfeito depois de devorar criancinhas, senhor monstro. Nesse caso acho que também devo dar o devido fim a esse sorv...

– Nem pense isso!. – Suga tomou a casquinha das mãos do outro pai.

Daichi gargalhou e Suga sentiu suas bochechas corarem, mas ignorou o embaraço em prol de deliciar com a sobremesa que lhe foi oferecida.

Os dois se sentaram em um banco próximo, observando as suas crianças que mesmo comendo teimavam em brincar. Todo aquele ambiente era relaxante. O som do mar no fundo mesclado com a risada dos meninos, quando foi a última vez que se sentiu tão _sereno_? Talvez a sua rotina diária o tenha deixado por demais tenso. Yaku muitas vezes enfatizava isso, que precisa de férias ou mesmo de um novo amor. Férias era algo meio difícil de conseguir no momento, mas quanto ao novo amor...

– Daichi... – Começou a falar, tomando coragem. Teria que analisar com cuidado as palavras que diria a seguir.

– Acho que vou comprar uns churrascos de lula! – Subitamente falou o alfa, assustando Suga.

– Er... Acho que...Seria bom... – Disse, meio confuso. Daichi não o fitou nos olhos quando se distanciou do banco, praticamente correndo.

Suga franziu o cenho, desconfiado. Será que tinha interpretado errado os sinais? Talvez estivesse mesmo enferrujado com toda essa história de romance... Na verdade, ele devia ser franco consigo mesmo: nunca tivera boas experiências em relação ao romance. O seu último relacionamento foi meio que uma noite de farra que tivera na faculdade. O pai de Shoyo era um conhecido a qual tinha bebido alguns drinks. Passaram uma noite juntos e só. Lógico que _tal noite_ teve as suas consequências. Foi um ponto de inflexão de sua vida. Mesmo assim, não se arrependia de ter tido Shoyo...O seu arrependimento foi que o seu filho não teria nenhum contato com o seu pai biológico que preferiu renegá-lo.

Daichi parecia ser diferente... Mas, será que poderia estar se iludindo? Desejava tanto ter um relacionamento _de verdade_ , com alguém que se importasse não só com ele, mas igualmente com o seu filhote que acabou por _acreditar_ que um alfa como Daichi tinha se interessado.

– Droga... Eu tenho que parar de ser tão negativo! Se Yaku estivesse aqui, tenho certeza que teria me batido. Na verdade, eu mesmo estou querendo me _socar_ agora... Sugawara pare de ser tão inseguro! – Resmungou, em meio a tal declaração acabou por derramar parte do sorvete em si mesmo.

– Merd... – Ralhou, tentou limpar o seu colo só então notou que algo estava deposito ao seu lado no banco.

Um bilhete.

– Espera...Quem? Daichi?

Com relutância pegou o pedaço de papel que estava cuidadosamente dobrado. Com ainda mais hesitação leio o seu conteúdo. Na verdade, não era uma _carta longa_ , constituía de uma única pergunta...

_Gostaria de saber se você, Sugawara Koichi, estaria interessado em namorar comigo?_

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Suga pudesse reagir. Primeiro começou a rir de forma descontrolada, depois levantou o olhar em busca do _alfa fujão_. Aliás, tinha uma ideia melhor...

– Crianças! O que acham de participarem de uma missão especial?

* * *

– Eu sou mesmo um covarde. – Resmungou Daichi observando os churrasquinhos que tinha em mãos. A carne já iria esfriar, mas o alfa não conseguia arrumar forças para retornar para Suga e as crianças.

Outros iriam criticá-lo. Um alfa mostrando hesitação? Não tendo confiança em si mesmo? Se o ômega o rejeitar, você só deve forçá-lo até que ele aceite. Deve fazê-lo que se submeta a suas vontades. Era isso que sempre fora ensinado, mas era algo que discordava com todas as forças de seu ser.

Alfas não eram melhores nem piores que um beta ou ômega. Toda aquela exaltação dos alfas se tratava de pura _fantasia_. Mas a sociedade era assim, prefere viver de ilusões e preconceitos do que admitir seus erros. Muitos até gostam dessa sensação de poder e por estarem obcecados/viciados por tal sensação, fazem de tudo para se perpetuarem com esse poder. Daí vem a necessidade de alimentarem um sistema desigual...E qual seria a melhor forma de enganar a população para que acreditassem em sistema injusto como aquele? _Fake News_!

Daichi soltou um longo suspiro, já estava cansando de ter que viver sob uma imagem estereotipada do perfeito alfa. Fizera isso no passado. Casara-se com uma submissa ômega, como os seus pais assim desejavam. Tiveram um filho e tudo parecia se encaminhar dentro dos padrões socialmente aceitos de uma família perfeita. Podia ser perfeita, mas não eram felizes. Se sentia sufocado por um lar de aparências e sem nenhum amor real. E a consequência disso foi o escapismo. Daichi passava mais tempo no trabalho ou com seu filho do que com sua esposa. Não se sentia confortável com a sua mulher, que agia mais como um robô desprovido de personalidade e livre-arbítrio do que um ser humano. Na verdade, foi uma surpresa descobrir que ela o estava traído. Uma boa surpresa...Afinal, descobrira que _ela_ pelo menos tinha algum chama de rebeldia no amago do seu ser. E com certa satisfação se separaram. Desde então, resolveu viver do seu próprio jeito e assim alcançar a felicidade para si mesmo e para o seu filhote.

– E mesmo assim eu fugi... – Resmungou. Estava com medo. Medo do que Suga iria responder. Será que se precipitara? Afinal, eles só tiveram três encontros. Talvez devesse não acelerar as coisas e degustar o momento...

"Que droga! Eu queria degustar é o gosto dos lábios do Suga! E do seu corpo também!" Levou a mão ao rosto, meio embaraçado com a sinceridade dos seus pensamentos e desejos.

– Te encontrei! Eu disse que te encontraria primeiro! Eu ganhei! Yeah! Sou o campeão! – Shoyo estava bem na sua frente. Exibia um olhar triunfante.

– Você trapaceou. – Acusou Tobio que seguira o pequeno ômega com uma expressão irritada.

– Não fiz isso não! Você que não sabe perder, Tobio!

Como resposta o pequeno alfa fez biquinho, chateado. O que era um indicativo que Shoyo estava totalmente correto em sua observação.

– Vocês estavam me procurando? – Inqueriu Daichi.

– Aham. Era a nossa missão! Encontrar o alfa fujão! – Anunciou Shoyo, eufórico.

– _Encontrar o alfa fujão_? – Repetiu lentamente.

– Um ótimo título, não acha? – Suga apareceu, fazendo o coração de Daichi acelerar. Será que o ômega sabia como sua presença desencadeava tamanho efeito no alfa? Como a cada sorriso dado, era um tiro certeiro em seu coração?

– Aqui... – O pai de Shoyo entregou um papel para Daichi. Um bilhete. O alfa, aceitou todo atrapalhado. Quase deixando o churrasco cair no chão.

– Ah...Eu...Peço desculpas se fui indelicado antes... Vou entender se desejar não me ver novam...

– Daichi, cala a boca e leia logo! – Mandou o ômega.

E foi isso que fez... Na verdade era o mesmo bilhete que tinha dado momentos atrás. A sua pergunta ainda estava ali e logo abaixo dela havia uma única palavra. Uma resposta.

_Sim._

– Oh... – Tinha perdido toda a sua eloquência.

– _Oh_? Só isso que tens a dizer? – Provocou Suga.

Talvez as palavras tenham fugido de sua mente, mas havia outras formas de expressar o que sentia. Entregou os palitos de churrasco para as crianças (que receberam com extrema alegria). Tomou o rosto de Suga por entre suas mãos e o beijou. Foi um longo beijo. Afinal, agora era o momento para degustar e desacelerar. Aproveitar o momento... E uma coisa ele tinha certeza, iria aproveitar de todas as maneiras possíveis.

– Por quanto tempo eles irão ficar assim _grudados_? Isso é meio nojento! Beijar é nojento! Eca! – Reclamou Shoyo mordicando um pedaço de lula frita.

– Nojento. – Concordou Tobio.

– Se eles ficarem assim por mais tempo...Vamos jogar areia! Tipo, muita areia!

Tobio assentiu, com seriedade.

– E depois vamos jogar vôlei. – Acrescentou o mini alfa, resoluto.

– Sim! Vôlei! Yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminou! Yeah!Espero que tenham gostado dessa história fofinha!E se cuidem, não acreditem nas fakes news que rolam soltas por aí (ainda mais quando são ditas pelo nosso nada-querido-presidente). Quarentena é necessária.Bem, é isso!Beijos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Uma pequena história relacionada com o meu anime/manga preferido Haikyuu! E também associado com uma temática que gosto muito de ler, Omegaverse! Yeah!
> 
> Espero que gostem. 
> 
> Observação: Hinata é o sobrenome e Shoyo o nome próprio, por isso agora foi mudado para o sobrenome Sugawara, ok?
> 
> Essa história foi inspirada na fanfic "gwah, bam and swoosh" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239081


End file.
